1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to function-selection and parameter setting for an electronic endoscope apparatus having a plurality of different image processing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic endoscope apparatus has a plurality of different image processing functions, such as color adjustment function, shade adjustment function, sharpness adjustment function, noise reduction function, and the like. These types of image processing are performed in the main body (processor) of the electronic endoscope apparatus. A user of the electronic endoscope apparatus sets ON/OFF of each image processing function and a parameter required for each processing on the processor in order to make a diagnostic image displayed on the monitor appear desirable.
The setting contents, in most cases, are basically identical if the inspection object or purpose is the same. Consequently, most electronic endoscope apparatuses are configured such that a set of setting results of each function is stored in a memory of the processor so as to be reused at a later time as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 9(1997)-276214 and 7(1995)-116115.
But even where the inspection object or purpose is the same, recommended settings may differ from hospital to hospital. In addition, appropriateness of the displayed image also depends on the experience or preference of the doctor who performs the diagnosis. Therefore, even where the inspection object or purpose is the same, desirable settings may differ from doctor to doctor. Consequently, doctors who do not always perform inspections at the same place, such as those who work for a plurality of hospitals, need to set ON/OFF of each function and a processing parameter for each function every time before performing an inspection. For a multifunctional apparatus, in particular, there are many items to be set which causes a problem that it requires a fair amount of preparation time for inspection. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to reduce the burden of such setting work prior to inspection.